Vuelve
by Angie Grint Weasley Lupin
Summary: cap 5 final! songfic muy mono (segun io XD) subido por segunda vez ¬¬ sobre hermron
1. Vu€lvë

                              Holaaaaasss!!

Bueeeeee aquí ta otro de mis fics ^^ en mi opinión el mar cursi de todos XD como los los otros dos esta corregido y le he cambiado algunas cosillas que no cuadraban, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo

Haaaaaaa y  se me lo olvidaba kiero dedicar este cap a mis lokas keridas  **··LÿL¥ ·· Nêƒ€ ·· Rø ··**  y a mis niñas de maitre marauder's  **»L¥£ìå«»ÂîKø«  a mi maaa ****± Äø/v\€ ± **

^^

**Disklaimer:** todos sabemos bien ke la historia de hp pertenecio, pertenece y pertenecera por siempre a j.k. Rowling y a la warner asi ke solo los tomo prestados pa escribir mis zonzeras. La cancion tampoko me pertenece se llama vuelve y fue interpretada en algun momento por fey.

     ·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·  Vµ€|vë`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·

Hazlo por mí

Perdóname

Tengo que verte otra vez

Si te mentí, olvídalo

Fue solo un gesto infantil

Atornilla tus manos entre las mías

Cubreme de caricias

Hazme feliz

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

*Pero que estupido fui, como me atreví a hacerle eso? a ella, la mas linda, dulce, buena, y tierna en el mundo......por que me deje arrastrar por mis impulsos, si seré idiota*

Esos eran los pensamientos de un joven pelirrojo que estaba acostado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, no hablaba, no comía, mientras nadie le hablara o se acercara todo estaba bien, su mejor amigo Harry había ido a verlo pero el se negaba a salir, había pasado un mes desde esa tarde en que el le había mentido y para su bendita desgracia ella se había dado cuenta.

 Para su suerte  recién había terminado la temporada de quidittch así que no había entrenamientos, ni partidos, ni entrevistas, ni nada. El se sentía cada vez peor, y una voz  retumbaba  en su cabeza, la voz de ella....

-eres un idiota,  ya no aguanto una mas Ronald weasley, esto se acabo!!!-

-pe...pero... amor.....yo....

-tu que???, no me digas que fue pura casualidad, que ibas rumbo al estadio y de pronto de la nada apareciste en el restaurante con ella-

-esque no sabes lo que paso en realidad Herm por dios escúchame-

- escuchar que, mas mentiras, no ya te lo dije ya no aguanto, y sabes si se lo que paso en realidad, la besaste y en ese momento no te importe-

Pero si le importaba!! Era lo único que le importaba desde que la conoció, su amor era en silencio, en un principio, y al terminar su séptimo curso en Howarts se había vuelto su novia, sonreía cada vez que recordaba ese momento, esa noche antes de regresar a casa, que gracias a Draco, si a ese chico que tanto odiaba, se había atrevido a confesarle su amor.

No!!!!......no podía perderla, tenia que buscarla, tenia que pedirle perdón, ya que esa tarde no lo hizo....

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

Vuelve

Alivia mis heridas como siempre

Simple y sencillamente 

Con un beso bastara

Vuelve 

Con esa risa pura y transparente

Enganchame a la vida

Que me estoy quedando atrás

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

*Pero como??, ella le odiaba en esos momento y no era para mas, el sabia que la había regado, pero de hecho eso fue lo que impidió el que esa tarde le pidiera disculpas*

Ya no aguantaba, tenia que verla, necesitaba ver esos ojos color avellana, frente a los suyos, necesitaba acariciar el lindo cabello de la joven, necesitaba esos labios tan dulces que lo hacían perder la razón cuándo los tocaba.

Estaba decidido, iría a su casa esa misma noche, iba decidido a reconquistarla a que volviera a su lado, de donde nunca se debió haber movido.

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

Me equivoque

Cuando pensé

Que iba a poder arrancar

Uno a uno los vicios

Que mis sentidos

Tienen siempre contigo

No pudo ser...

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

atte:

**_•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN  •·.·´¯`·.·•_**

****

**· Røn'§ Løvê® ûnK ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 4 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**

por cierto no olviden dejar reviews!!!! Ke me ayudan a saber si les guata lo ke eskribo, al kabo no les kita ni un minutin solo aprieten este botoncin^^(hahah ke tonto se eskucho eso!!XD)

 |


	2. ©Än€Lð

**  •·.·..·´¯`·-©Än€Lð-·´¯`·..·.·•**

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`.·´´¯

La luna que nos vio

Bailar pegados

Es la que nos ve hoy

Cada uno por su lado

Nunca he querido así

A golpes de locura

Y desesperación

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

Por que??....esa era la pregunta de ella, estaba en un hotel ya  que  sabía que en casa de sus padres la buscaría, aunque ya habían pasado varios días y no lo había hecho, esto hacia que ella le diera más coraje y a la vez más tristeza.

_*Siempre jugo conmigo y con mis sentimientos, como te odio!!!!!, espero jamás verte en mi vida, lo que me hiciste no te lo perdonare nunca!!!!*_

era verdad que ella le odiara??, estaba recargada en el balcón viendo la luna, esa luna hermosa, que tantas noches vio junto a el, abrazados, besándose, lo iba a extrañar, estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo, primero como los mejores amigos del mundo, y después como pareja, la mas tierna según su suegra, y para que negarlo ella se lo creía, sonrió al imaginarse con el, pero esa relación de dos años se vino abajo gracias a el, gracias a su engaño, en ese momento le vino la ira de nuevo, quería golpearlo. 

Se le venian a la mente una y otra vez  los momentos en que los vio, allí en ese restaurante, y besándose....

-hay Parvati ya te dije que no salgo no por que el no me deje, si no porque tengo mucho que estudiar-

-hay mione, la verdad te pasas, apenas terminamos en Hogwarts y te metes a seguir estudiando??, en serio que te gusta la mala vida- las dos chicas rieron, iban entrando a un pequeño restaurante, muy lindo, pero bastante lejos de la casa de herm- anda quita esa cara mione, parece que te traje por la fuerza- 

-y no fue así???-rió la joven divertida- ays...-su amiga se quedo con los ojos como platos no sabia que decir, hermi al notar esto volteo hacia donde veía su amiga- 

Era el, estaba ahí sentado en ese restaurante, muy quitado de la pena besando a otra, herm se quedo igual que su amiga, pero por menos tiempo ya que salio inmediatamente del lugar.

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

Amor 

Por tu amor

Con sabor

A canela en rama

Voy por tu amor

Que no doy

Ni palo al agua no

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

estaba destrozada, le había mentido, llego a su casa tratando de no llorar algo muy difícil para ella, pero no quería que su madre la viera así, tenia que hablar con alguien y ene se momento recordó que no había llegado sola al restaurante, se lamento haber salido así y dejar a su amiga, que de seguro cuando salio ya no la vio, le llamaría después, Ginny!, si con ella es con la que tengo que hablar, se decía Hermione para si, estaba tan nerviosa, sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir, su madre llego, al verla lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle como estaba, pero ella disimulo lo mas que pudo para decirle a su madre que estaba bien, prefirió hablarle a su amiga mas tarde, miro el reloj y suspiro, no tardaba en llegar, claro si aun se acordaba de que tenia novia, y de que debía ir a verla. Subió a su cuarto, arreglo una maleta guardando todo lo necesario, después de un rato escucho el timbre, debía ser el, y no se equivoco, su madre ya le había hablado para que bajara.

Al verlo una ira la invadió pero trato de disimularlo.

-hola amor!- 

-hola ron, como te fue en el entrenamiento???-fue lo primero en decir ella, alejándose un poco.

-este....muy bien....si eso muy bien- dijo el poniendose un poco nervioso y notando que ella se alejo un poco de el.

-por que los nervios?? Te pasa algo??- pregunto ella mirandolo a los ojos

-No, nada amor, este.. te hable en la tarde pero tu madre me dijo que no estabas a donde fuiste? – dijo el pelirrojo controlando sus nervios-

-ha! Esque me encontre a Parvati saliendo de la escuela y me invito a comer- dijo Hermione-

-que bien herm y a donde fueron??-

- a un restauradito bastante lejos que le recomendaron a ella, pero que memoria la mia no recuerdo el nombre, a ver si me puedes ayudar es el mismo donde estabas TU!- dijo ella ya bastante enojada pero tratando de no gritar para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta Ron estaba petrificado ante las palabras de su novia, no sabia que contestarle

-

-eres un idiota,  ya no aguanto una mas Ronald Weasley, esto se acabo!!!- 

-pe...pero...herm amor.....yo....

 -tu que???, no me digas que fue pura casualidad, que ibas rumbo al estadio y de pronto de la nada apareciste en el restaurante con esa-

 -esque no sabes lo que paso en realidad herm por dios escúchame-

 - escuchar que, mas mentiras, no ya te lo dije ya no aguanto, y sabes si se lo que paso en realidad, la besaste y en ese momento no te importe-

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

No hay tinta ni papel

En las imprentas

Para poder poner

Lo que te quiero en letras

No existe una canción

Mas triste y mas obscura que

La del adiós

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al terminar de recordad todo, _*por que no me detuvo?, por que no me dijo   nada, se quedo callado, sin hacer nada, hay Hermione despierta ya no te quiere!!!!* Otra lagrima cayo y ella se sentó en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas._

la única que sabia que estaba allí era su mejor amiga, Ginny, que a pesar de que trato de convencerla que ella se iría con ella, de que no la dejaría sola pero Hermione no quiso,  en ese instante sintió un escalofrió, algo retumbaba en su corazón, que seria???..

Sonó el teléfono de la habitación, ella no quiso contestar, pero el teléfono no paraba  así que no le quedo más remedio que ir hacia la mesita donde este se encontraba.

-hola hija como estas???-

-bien mama. Que pasa, ¿??-

-hija ha venido a verte y no es la primera vez que lo hace, por favor Hermione habla con el, bien sabes que son el uno para el otro, dale la oportunidad de explicarte-

-NO!!, no me interesa lo que ese idiota tenga que decirme por favor madre entiende..-

La madre de Hermione suspiro- esta bien, bueno te aviso que mañana saldremos de viaje tu padre y yo, regresaremos para la boda de virginia, un beso y piensa bien las cosas-

-adiós mama, besos a los dos y cuídense mucho-

Al colgar se quedo pensativa, en dos semanas tendría que verlo era la boda de Ginny ya que ellos eran padrinos de la misma.....

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

Tendré que desdibujar

Tus palabras de mis labios

El oficio de olvidar

No es tan fácil de aprender

Sálvame.....

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·.·´´¯`··.


	3. tê Në©Esitø

Holitas!!!!!

Ia regrese con el tercer cap ^^ espero les guste, aunque parece que nadie lo ha leido solo tengo un review u_u en fin io aki seguire molestando hasta ke lo lean hahahahha XD en fin…ia me voi los dejo tonel kap..

Disklaimer: los personajes de hp pertenecen a JK Rowling y al warner, io solo los tome prestados para escribir mis incoherencias XD la cancion es interpretada por cava i lógicamente tmpoko es mia.

**•·.·..·´¯`·-te necesito-·´¯`·..·.·•**

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯

Te encuentro 

Cuándo llegaste  a mi vida

Cambio mi destino y sentí

Que juntos

Hemos crecido y creído

En un mismo mundo tu y yo

Es tu voz sin razón

Lo que me mantiene fuerte

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

ya habían pasado varios días desde que había ido a buscarla, estaba desesperado, estaba seguro que Ginny sabia donde estaba Hermione pero no conseguía que le dijera nada, ella solo le decía que bien merecido se lo tenia por mentiroso, cosa que no ayudaba mucho al animo de el, pero eso la ayudaba a tenerlo alejado de ella cuándo estaba en casa,  ella y Hermione pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el mundo muggle comprando y arreglando las ultimas cosas de la boda de la mas pequeña, aun no lo podían creer, estaba feliz por fin su sueño de estar para siempre con Harry el amor de su vida se cumplía.

Hermione trataba de disimular frente a su amiga que estaba de mejor animo, ya que no le quería opacar su felicidad aunque por dentro seguía destrozada, faltaba ya una semana, una semana en la irremediablemente se tendrían que ver, una semana en la que ella se tenia que mostrar fuerte frente a el pero como??, ni ella lo sabia ya que por mucho que se enojaran ella siempre caía rendida ante sus ojos y ante su sonrisa, no pasaban ni 5 minutos cuando ya estaban unidos en un calido abrazo...

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

Como te explico

 Que te necesito

Para encontrarme vivo

 Y sentirme protegido

Como te explico

 Que te necesito

No importan las palabras 

Sabes lo que siento por ti

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

Ron estaba con Oliver y Harry al final de la practica de quidittch, estaban platicando aunque el estaba bastante distante de esa conversación, necesitaba verla, necesitaba decirle que la necesitaba como a nada en el mundo, entonces una frase lo saco de sus pensamientos, una semana..... faltaba una semana para la boda de su hermanita con su mejor amigo y ella tenia que estar ahí era la madrina de la boda aparte de ser la mejor amiga de los novios, no podía faltar, ese día  hablaría con ella así tuviera que encerrarla en algún lugar o raptarla al final de la boda para hacerlo, estaba decidido.

Hermione, ya había planeado todo para ese día, en cuanto la misa terminase se iría sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así sus amigos no se molestarían con ella, y no tendría que verlo mas que lo necesario, aunque ella deseaba mas que a nada en el mundo estar con el, abrazarlo, decirle que lo necesitaba,  pero no podía perdonarle el que la haya engañado, el que haya intentado burlarse de ella, su orgullo podía mas que su amor.

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

Recuerdo

Verte correr por la playa

Con tantas miradas en ti

De noche

Siento tu cuerpo en mi cama

Y a veces no dejas dormir

Compartir, descubrir

Todo en teoría

Entender que al final

Es una ironía

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

los días pasaban lentamente, para ron y Hermione, estaban muy nerviosos, Hermione estaba luchando con su yo interior por que sabia que lo quería ver, estar en sus brazos y sentir sus calidos labios, reír de sus bromas, y por que no escaparse como lo hacia antes a la playa sin que nadie lo supiera, pero no podía su orgullo no lo iba a permitir, ron estaba planeando como acercarse a ella sin que esta lo rechazara, se le venían a la cabeza miles de hechizos inmovilizadores, aunque pensaba que esa no era la manera correcta en que ella lo escuchara, sabia que había hecho mal en engañar a Hermione, al mentirle pero también sabia que el no quería engañarla con Emití, de hecho el motivo de esa comida era para algo tan diferente a lo que Hermione se imaginaba, claro que no había ayudado mucho a que ella lo besara, y también sabia que había sido un tonto en no decirle la verdad a Hermione en su casa, pero por no "ser el momento adecuado", no lo hizo lamentablemente las cosas se salieron un poco de control.

El sabia que iba a ser muy difícil, ya que ella era muy orgullosa, y anteponía eso a su amor, pero el sabia que lo seguía amando como el primer DIA, y que eso su orgullo no lo iba a cambiar, trataba de pensar en los momentos en que se escapaban a la playa, cuando salían juntos y se divertían, hasta recordaba cuando alguno de sus conocidos, se le cercaban ya que querían algo con ella y el los espantaba, así con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido, en unas cuantas horas la vería, volvería a ver sus lindos ojos color avellana y su hermoso cabello castaño.

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··

Como te explico

 Que te necesito

Para encontrarme vivo

 Y sentirme protegido

Como te explico

 Que te necesito

No importan las palabras 

Sabes lo que siento por ti

**`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯**


	4. M¤®ê Thªn Wø®d§

**Holitas****!!!**

Komostan?? Mas les vale ke bien…hahaha en fin aki ta el penultimo kap de este ff, muyt trizte porke solo tengo 4 reviews..aunke originalmente tenia 40 ^^ en fin aki les dejo el kap ke komo siempre ta dedicado a mis lokas **lily****, nefe, ro y ayla, tmb para mis marauder's **aiko******, lilia y para **mione** thanks por tus reviews!!!**

Disklaimer: nada es mio todos lo saben…

**•·.·..·´¯`·- M¤®ê  Thªn  Wø®d§ -·´¯`·..·.·•**

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`

Saying I love you

Is not the words

I want to hear from you

Its not that I want you

Not to say

But if you only knew

How easy

It would be to

Show me how you feel

More than words

Is all you have to do?

To make it real

Then you wouldn't

Have to say

That loves me

Id already know

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

El día llego, Ginny se veía grandiosa con su vestido de novia blanco con detalles en color plata, parecía una princesa, pensó su madre, la de Hermione y ella, Ginny era la mas tranquila de las cuatro mujeres, parecía estar en una nube, Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa para ponerle atención a su madre o a Molly, no hablaba, estaba cepillandole el cabello a la pelirroja para ponerle en velo cuando esta rompió el silencio.

-gracias herm, muchas gracias por estar conmigo, se que estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarte a correr – y sonrió la feliz novia.

La señora weasley y la señora Granger salieron de la habitación para dejar a las amigas solas, no sin antes regañar a Hermione por que aun no se vestía, la joven agarro su vestido, color negro con algunos detalles en rojo (los detalles eran iguales a los del vestido de la novia a petición de Ginny) y se cambio mientras escuchaba a Ginny.

-de nada Ginny, sabes que no podría perderme este momento por nada, por cierto te quería dar mi regalo- Hermione saco una cajita negra y se la dio a Ginny, esta la abrió con mucho cuidado, al ver el contenido, rompió en llanto y abrazo a su amiga – herms esto......es.....como te acordaste???.....como lo encontraste??? – decía entre sollozos la pelirroja.

-vamos tonta no llores!!, que te vas a arruinar el maquillaje, a ver presta a acá –dijo quitándole una cadena de plata, con pequeñas incrustaciones en onix, y en el centro un dije, con varios cuadritos, y un diamante en el centro , la volteo y le puso el collar – la verdad es que no he batallado nadita para encontrarlo, ya que al día siguiente, había regresado a comprarlo, para tenerlo este día – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

..++..++..++..++..++..++..++ Flash back ++..++..++..++..++..++..++..++..

 -mira Hermione ese collar que bello es – dijo una chica de unos 16 años pelirroja, al acercarse a un aparador de una joyería muggle.

 -wow!, si que es lindo!! –dijo la otra joven castaña, con ojos color avellana que venia con ella.

 *suspiro*- será perfecto para cuando me case con Harry – bromeo la joven pelirroja – aunque claro primero tendría que su novia para pensar en eso – y al terminar de decir eso empezó a reír.

-hay Ginny!!, pero que dices?? Si el no tardara en hacerlo, no seas tonta, es mas te prometo que para tu boda tendrás ese hermoso collar que tanto te ha gustado, será algo......algo así como una herencia pero esta vez en vez de familiar será de amistad!!!- dijo la chica castaña, guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, y despues de eso, siguieron caminando por la calle.

..++..++..++..++..++..++..++ Fin del  flash back ++..++..++..++..++..++..++..++..

-amiga!!! Eres.........genial!!!! – Dijo la joven novia a su amiga al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba – como quisiera que las cosas con mi hermano se arreglaran,  por favor herms habla con el.......pero la novia no pudo terminar de hablar por que entro su padre para decirle que ya era hora de que comenzara la ceremonia.

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

What would you do?

If my Herat it's torn in two

More than words

To show you feel

That your love 

For me it's real

What would you say?

If I took

Those words away

Then you couldn't

Make things new

Just by saying

I love you

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

la novia salio de su habitación, radiante y feliz, detrás de ella salio Hermione quien se adelanto para ocupar su lugar en donde seria la misa (habían acondicionado el patio de la madriguera para que ahí fuera la boda) al llegar Hermione, vio lo que tanto temía ver, sintió como le temblaban las piernas, y como su corazón latía mas rápido, quería ir a abrazarlo, pero no, no debía, así que camino lo mas tranquilamente posible saludo a Harry, y ocupo lugar frente a Ron, este por su parte al verla se quedo congelado, _*esta lindisima, insisto es la mujer mas bella del mundo* sintió que iba a caerse por que sus piernas no lo sostenían y su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, sabia que no lo iba a saludar, y no se equivoco saludo a Harry, y se paro en su lugar._

La novia ya venia, empezó la música y Ginny venia por la alfombra rumbo al altar en medio de sus padres, que no cabían de felicidad, llego a donde estaba Harry, quien estaba petrificado, la tomo de la mano, y empezó la misa, Ron  no dejaba de ver a Hermione, y esta sentía la mirada de el pero no volteaba, al momento en que ellos como padrinos iban a entregar los anillos, Ron tropezó y quedo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Hermione, ella solo retrocedió un poco, y el estaba mas rojo que su cabello.

Ya no podía mas, ya quería que la misa terminara, para poder hablar con ella, para sentirla de nuevo, quería verla a los ojos y decirle cuanto la amaba, y si acaso ella no quería???, también ya había pensado en so así que tenia un plan, que no podía fallar, así si no hablaban por las buenas lo harían por las malas.

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

More than words

Now that I ve tread to

Talk to you

And make your understand

All you have to do

Is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

ella solo quería que terminara la misa para poderse ir de ahí, no podía estar cerca de el,  no podía ya que en cualquier momento de debilidad lo abrazaría y besaría, rogaba con toda el alma que el no quisiera detenerla es mas que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de ella, aprovecharía en el momento en que todos felicitan  a los recién casados para irse, estaba algo nerviosa y no ponía atención al padre, estaba viendo cuanta gente estaba en la boda, cuando de repente puso sus ojos en una persona, era ella, con la que Ron se estaba besando en aquel restaurante, que demonios hacia ella ahí!!!!,* _claro, Ron seguramente la habrá traído y estoy casi segura que ya es su novia* pensaba Hermione, estaba furiosa, y muy dolida, en ese momento termino la misa, y los novios salieron de la mini capilla en cuanto pisaron el pasto esta desapareció, Hermione se había ido tras ellos, los abrazo, y se fue rumbo a la casa, lo mas rápido que podía cuando alguien la detuvo por el brazo, al corazón casi se le sale al voltear y ver la cara de Ron, un segundo después ella le había plantado una cachetada que casi todos los invitados escucharon, Ron solo se agarro la cara y murmuro algo, en ese momento venia Emily, que agarro a Ron por la espalda y le dijo algo al oído Hermione ya no vio mas por  que estaba ya dentro de la casa llorando._

· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· ··^· 

And touch me

Hold me close

Don't ever let me go

More than words

Is all ever 

Needed you to show

Then you wouldn't

Have to say

That you love me

Cause I already know

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`

atte

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN Äk€nHGå®ß •·.·´¯`·.·• **

**· Røn'§ Løvê®  ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 5 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**


	5. Ë®ëS MI Rê¿îGiøN

Capi final!!!!!

Espero les haia gustado ^^

A mime gustaron los cambios que le hize al final al cap que no fueron muxos pero bueee me gusto XD

Rapidito agradexko a mione ^^, a lil Granger y a Merodeadora_Chii por sus reviews son un amor!! Thanks

Y bueeeeee les kierod ecir ke he empezado un epilogo a petición de aiko (antes de ke lo borraran) asi ke un me despido aun ^^

•·.·´¯`·.·• Ë®ë$  M¦  Rê¿îG|øN  •·.·´¯`·.·•

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

Eres mi religión

Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido 

Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos 

Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido 

Iba muriéndome 

Iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas. 

Ay, amor, apareciste en mi vida 

Y me curaste las heridas.

Ay, amor, eres mi luna, eres mi sol 

Eres mi pan de cada día. 

Apareciste con tu luz, no, nunca te vayas, 

OH, no te vayas, no. 

Tú eres la gloria de los dos 

Hasta la muerte.

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

Hermione lo único que atino a hacer fue correr hacia arriba y encerrarse en el cuarto de......._demonios!! Es el cuarto de Ron!!!!....ya nimodo, aquí me quedare hasta que lo vea en el patio de nuevo..._se fue hasta la orilla de la cama para poder ver por la ventana, pero el no se veía entre la gente, se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa, de repente se escucho alguien del otro lado de la puerta, era el quien pedía que le abriera, que necesitaba hablar con ella, Hermione no hablaba, estaba paralizada escuchándolo.

-Hermione se que estas ahí, por favor abre- decía Ron aparentemente tranquilo.- por dios no te comportes como una niña pequeña, se que la regué,se que yo tuve la culpa, pero déjame explicarte- después de mucho hablarle a Hemione  omas bien  la puerta sin recibir respuesta se quedo callado.

 Era obvio que la mujer de su vida no iba a abrir la puerta así era hora de cambiar de estrategia, bajo las escaleras y salio al jardín.

-_que rápido te cansas Ronald weasley_ -  pensó Hermione al verlo salir de la casa, se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez molesta no había estado ni cinco minutos pidiéndole que le abriera, así que se dispuso a salir de la habitación e irse de ahí, al abrir la puerta y salir sintió como alguien la abrazaba y le tapaba la boca.

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

En un mundo de ilusión 

Yo estaba desahuciado 

Estaba abandonado 

Vivía sin sentido 

Pero llegaste tú. 

Ay, amor, tú eres mi religión 

Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, 

Abre el corazón.

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

-me vas a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo vas a hacer- un segundo después de escuchara Ron decir eso sintió como si viajara por polvos flu,  de repente ya estaba de nuevo tocando el piso pero ya no estaban en casa de Ron, este la soltó, y la volteo de frente, ahí estaban mirándose a los ojos, cuando Hermione lo empujo, estaba furiosa.

-eres un idiota Ron weasley!!!!, como te atreves....donde demonios estamos!!!!!!!-gritaba histérica mientras Ron estaba muy tranquila mirándola.

-grita todo lo que quieras, me gusta verte enojada, te ves mas linda – y diciendo esto Ron se sentó en un sillón que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, ella seguía mirándolo con odio, mientras el estaba muy tranquilo hasta estaba sonriente.

-no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de donde estamos verdad??- dijo Ron con gracia, Hermione miraba el cuarto de arriba a bajo, no era un cuarto, parecía ser la sala de alguna casona, caminaba muy despacio  mirando todo lo que había.

A Hermione le había cambiado la expresión de la cara, de enojo a sorpresa y de sorpresa a melancolía – por favor Ron llevame de vuelta  ala boda de tu hermana, no quiero estar aquí, no entiendes que me hace daño- dijo Hermione con unas lagrimas en lo ojos que luchaban por salir.

-Hermione,  lo siento, lo siento por todas las veces que has derramado lagrimas por mi culpa, lo siento por todas las veces que me he portado como un estupido, lo siento por todo el daño que te he causado- Ron había empezado a hablar tanteando que Hermione no lo iba a interrumpir, se hizo un silencio ella ya lo había volteado a ver.

- no sabes todos estos días lo mal que he estado, lo desesperado de no saber de ti, y todo por que por un estupido malentendido, por algo que no me atreví a aclarar en ese momento por que no lo creí adecuado- Hermione soltó una risita hipócrita, iba a empezar a hablar pero Ron no la dejo.

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

Hace tanto tiempo corazón, viví en dolor y en el olvido 

Ay, amor, eres mi bendición, mi religión, 

Eres mi sol que cura el frío.

Y apareciste con tu luz, 

No, no me abandones, 

No, nunca mi amor, 

Gloria de los dos, 

Tu eres sol tu eres mi todo, todo, 

Tú eres bendición. 

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

- tu crees que podría engañarte con otra, tu crees que te dejaría, que dejaría a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, a lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida- termino de decir Ron casi de corrido para que Hermione no lo interrumpiera, pero ya no pudo seguir.

- tu crees que soy entupida????, Ron yo te vi, te estabas besando con esa tipa!! Me mentiste- esto ultimo Hermione ya lo había dicho muy bao por que había empezado   llorar.

-pero no es que yo la besara!!! Ella me beso a mi, no le correspondí pero me abrazo y fue difícil safarme de ella, además si te mentí, fue por que..- Ron se quedo callado.

-por que Ron???– dijo Hermione acercándose a el.

- Emily es la dueña de esta casa, era la tercera vez que la veía – Hermione empezaba a ponerse roja del coraje – estábamos esperando al abogado, ese día por que, por que yo ...... – demasiado tarde Hermione había abierto la puerta y una vez afuera le fue fácil encontrar la salida de la casa, ya que iban muy seguido ahí, la conocía perfectamente, Ron trato de seguirla y como vio que la joven casi corría grito- por que quería comprarte la casa, por eso estaba ese día con ella, solo que malentendido las cosas, con la llegada tarde del abogado, estando solos y  me beso, bah!! Que caso tiene si ya te perdí- esto último lo dijo entre sollozos.

Hermione se había quedado parada en medio de otro salón en el piso de abajo, helada al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo decía, esa casa era muy especial para ella, y el lo sabia allí había pasado parte de su infancia ya que esa casa había sido de su abuela la persona que mas había querido Hermione incluso mas que a sus padres. Iban seguido cuando eran novios aunque a escondidas ya que cuando su abuela murió la casa fue vendida y no sabían nada del nuevo dueño, Ron le había prometido una de las tantas veces que esa casa seria de ella.

Se regreso a buscar a Ron pero ya no estaba por ningún lado se sentía mal, había sido tan tonta.

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

En un mundo de ilusión 

Yo estaba desahuciado 

Estaba abandonado 

Vivía sin sentido 

Pero llegaste tú. 

Ay, amor, tú eres mi religión 

Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, 

Abre el corazón.

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

Llego de nuevo a la fiesta ya estaba oscuro, camino hacia Ginny y Harry quienes bailaban en el centro de la pista de baile.

-Hermione!! Creí que te habías ido??- dijo Harry con una sonrisa la cual después de verle los ojos llorosos a su amiga quito.- te sientes bien??, no me digas que pelearon de nuevo el cabezota de mi hermano y tu???- ahora era Ginny la que hablaba.

-lo estoy buscando, no lo han visto??? – dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso de lo que decían sus amigos, de repente Harry señalo hacia las mesas ahí estaba el, junto – esta con Emily de aquel lado- dijo Harry. Hermione se quedo sorprendida el la había llamado por su nombre, significaba que Harry sabia de ella – con Emily??? – pregunto Hermione – si!, la joven que nos ayudo a planear la boda, es agente de benes races, o algo asi, y además planea bodas – dijo Ginny. 

-a!, dejen voy- Harry y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza, Hermione se acerco a Ron quien estaba hablando con la joven, al llegar esta vio a la castaña y sonrió, - hola soy Emily watson, mucho gusto- saludo a Hermione quien dio una leve sonrisa – este...lo siento mucho, yo no sabia que tu y el.....en serio lo lamento- decía Emily a Hermione, cuando Ron la cayo- déjalo Emily, ya no tiene importancia – miro a Hermione y se levanto de su silla, Emily se alejo por que los papas de Ron la llamaban, Ron iba hacia la casa cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

-parece que ahora soy yo la tonta verdad??- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa, el pelirrojo la vio y sonrió aunque no por mucho tiempo, Hermione sintió que la sangre se le helaba,Ron sonrió ante la cara de su amada – tu?? Tonta??... cuando???- le contesto este riéndose, Hermione volvió a sonreír y se abalanzo hacia el, se abrazaron de repente sintieron otros dos cuerpos Ginny y Harry se había acercado y ya los estaban abrazando – pero que tontos son!!!- grito Ginny casi llorando, si algo quería ella el DIA de su boda es que su Hermano y Hermione se reconciliaran.

Estuvieron bailando por un gran rato hasta que Ron se detuvo agarro a su novia por la cintura la acerco le dijo algo al oído y la dejo con Harry y Ginny en medio de la pista, no tardo mucho en regresar Harry que había entendido a que había ido a su casa el pelirrojo hizo que detuvieran la música, lo que a este no le causo mucha gracia, pero sonrió a su amigo y se inclino frente a su novia tomando su mano derecha –Hermione…quieres ser parte de mi vida por siempre – saco de una bolsa de suco un anillo de oro blanco común diamante en el centro Hermione estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción solo atino a mover la cabeza y a sonreír como tonta mientras Ron le colocaba el anillo, se levanto la abrazo todos los presentes que miraban atentos la escena empezaron a aplaudir, incluso se escucharon algunos sollozos provenientes de las madres de los dos.

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

En un mundo de ilusión... 

Ay, amor, tú eres mi religión... 

Ay, amor, tú eres mi bendición. 

Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, 

Abre el corazón. 

Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz 

Moriré estando a tu lado eres gloria y bendición, 

Eres tu bendición eres tu mi religión 

Eres tú mi eternidad y hasta eres salvación, 

No tenía nada y hoy te tengo con la gloria, con la gloria, amor, amor; 

Eres tú mi bendición, eres mi luz, eres mi sol

`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·`·..·´´¯`··._.·

**•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄngêL¦né Mê®ïån G®ínT W€å$Lê¥ LüÞîN Äk€nHGå®ß •·.·´¯`·.·• **

**· Røn'§ Løvê®  ·**

**· MåîTê Mã®Äûðë® 2 ·**

**· Ð lå§ 5 LøKå$ Lå + ©ûê®då ¥ üN þ¤Kø Dê$Þî§tådã ·**


End file.
